


That Which Wasn't in the Cards

by DeathsFavouriteBrother



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsFavouriteBrother/pseuds/DeathsFavouriteBrother
Summary: It would have taken nothing, a turn, a different taxi, a twenty minute walk…Even getting in the cab on the other side could have saved him this.Dan and Phil's lives shatter when a car crashes into their taxi, breaking Dan's spine. Phil knows the recovery won't be easy for either of them, but he's positive they can face it together.Dan's not so sure.Note: This work is not complete at all! My apologies for the lies.





	That Which Wasn't in the Cards

The screen is black. Then, a hand pulls away from adjusting the camera and Phil's lone face is in view. The lighting is less stark white than usual, like he didn't take the time set up the lights. His hair is messy and pushed back. He wears his perpetual half-smile, but it seems stiff in a way he hadn't showed before. This isn't a normal video. 

"Hey guys."

His face brightens slightly with the familiarity of the opener, but his voice is so tired. 

"Sorry for the lack of content the past few weeks. We've got you spoiled with all our gaming videos this year." 

He chuckles softly. There's no explanation needed for who "we" are. 

"But, uh, you'll have to wait a bit longer." 

Phil seems to implode a bit after his words. He suddenly looks his age and older, and it's clear that the persona he's erected for this video is not going to hold up. Something is very wrong. 

"There was a… an incident. We're okay, but Dan - we - can't make videos at the moment. Don't worry; we're still best friends and everything's going to be fine. We'll be fine. We're just going to, ah, give ourselves some time to get back on our feet, let's say." 

Phil freezes for a barely perceptible second after speaking, a hauntingly hopeless look flashed on his features before it jump cuts to a more collected Phil. 

"So. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask us what happened. We'll tell you about it when everybody's ready, okay?" 

He smiles a bit. The faith he has in his fans is impressive. 

"I'm posting this exact video to our three main channels - danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and  
DanAndPhilGames - so you don't have to go watch them all. The next video will be from Dan on his channel, but I don't know when that will be." 

There seems to be an implied "if ever" at the end of this statement. 

"Anyway, thank you all for watching our videos. Remember that me and Dan have each other, and that you have people too. Alright guys. See you soon." 

Uploaded five months ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends.   
> This was my first attempt at chaptered fanfiction. Obviously it didn’t go well. Maybe I’ll return to this idea someday, but for now it’s just this.


End file.
